


pop! popsicles

by kyungseouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, KaiSoo - Freeform, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Popsicle Sucking, Riding, Rimming, Skirts, Smut, cross dressing, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungseouls/pseuds/kyungseouls
Summary: kyungsoo just love treats inside his mouth.





	pop! popsicles

_jongin_ _despises_ _kyungsoo_.

 

don't take this personally though but he just fucking hates—wait let him rephrase that,

 

his cock is fucking angry when that boy switches on his teasing side. he is very unanticipated and you'll never tell what are his next plans.

 

 _he's_ _not_ _psychotic_ _though_ ,

 

 _just_ _really_ _playful_.

 

 _he_ _is_ _always_ _on_ _the_ _top_ _of_ _santa's_ _naughty_ _list_ _for_ _sure_.

 

he is known for his all time apathetic face, but if you're kim jongin you'll get to know a lot of expressions by yours truly, do kyungsoo.

 

it was a very sunny day in korea, jongin was wearing those muscle tees that kyungsoo really loves. he is currently in his own dance studio, planning his choreography for his solo part.

 

kyungsoo suddenly barged in wearing those shorts that ended below the upper half of his thighs, he also had a thin shirt as his top. the said boy was sucking on a popsicle, signaling a surprised jongin to keep on going with his routine.

 

 _dear_ _heavens_ , _jongin_ _cannot_ _fucking_ _concentrate_.

 

well how could he when he sees his boyfriend half lidded, enjoying too much on the cold treat. he could feel his cock burning up with jealousy and want.

 

 _want_ _of_ _being_ _the_ _one_ _sucked_ _instead_.

 

he tried to glare at his boyfriend but kyungsoo had a sweet smile played on his lips, jongin rolled his eyes at this, clearly unamused by the boy's antics. he took a quick water break and stopped the loud music.

 

he sat beside kyungsoo who wiped him with a soft towel. the popsicle was stationary in his mouth and jongin could see it slowly dripping down his chin, the taller grabbed the popsicle from his mouth and sucked on it instead, signaling kyungsoo to clean his chin.

 

but kyungsoo had different plans.

 

he stood up and settled his hands on jongin's thighs, bending down and looking the other male straight in the eyes. the now bent boy, licked his lips clean in a suggestive manner, jongin's eyes following every movement the boy makes. kyungsoo smirked at this and grabbed the almost consumed popsicle from his boyfriend's mouth and popped it in to his own mouth instead.

 

he walked away and left the studio like nothing happened.

 

damn, jongin really fucking hates kyungsoo.

 

kyungsoo - 1

 

jongin - 0

 

after his aching bulge died down and his prayers of not having blue balls end, he went back on track and continued his busy routine.

 

he thought peace finally enveloped the environment but this sexy little daredevil appeared again, this time more sinful than he already is.

 

kyungsoo was now wearing a skirt that was way too short but he wasn't complaining, not when those milky white thighs blessed his eyesight. he also wore one of jongin's crop tops that no longer fit on the younger. he swayed his hips as he sat on the same spot awhile ago.

 

he had that same fucking popsicle again.

 

kyungsoo spread his legs enough for jongin to see that he's wearing those lacy underwear that would make jongin kneel every time as he would eat out the other.

 

every suck kyungsoo makes, he makes sure it is accompanied with a lewd pop and he would fasten the pace randomly driving jongin over the edge.

 

he even lets out those pornographic moans that surprisingly dominates jongin's hearing over the sound of his loud speakers.

 

jongin doesn't want to lose so instead of pinning the older against the wall and fuck him senseless. he settled on something less and clenched his fists instead, trying to think of thoughts that would kill his boner.

 

but how could he when his mind right now was in a haze and was all occupied of kyungsoo doing something sexual. his penis was not cooperating with him and it's hurting with every dance move he makes. he quickly grabs his phone and turns off the music, stomping his way towards kyungsoo who was looking at him with those big eyes that feigned innocence.

 

"don't look at me like that. you exactly know what you're doing."

 

kyungsoo finishes that damn popsicle with a lewd pop as he suddenly groped jongin's angry dick.

 

"those popsicles i consumed earlier were pretty tasty, i wonder what this taste like." he said slowly as he took out the angry proud cock that made kyungsoo's mouth water with thirst.

 

jongin's cock is long and girthy and it is kyungsoo's favorite thing to suck.

 

he engulfed the length and pumped what he couldn't fit. jongin chewed on his lower lip as he gripped on kyungsoo's hair because his knees were wobbling with too much pleasure.

 

the studio was filled with grunts and those slurping sounds, it was so hot and jongin was really on the verge.

 

"i-i'm close."

 

kyungsoo quickened his pace and encouraged the taller to come as he would swallow it all anyway.

 

after swallowing his boyfriend's surprise, he stood up and had his back faced to jongin. he bent down making his skirt rise up and those pretty asscheeks coming into the view.

 

"i wore your favorite pair."

 

jongin spanked the thick flesh that was presented right infront of him as he pulled down the undergarment along with the crop top harshly, leaving kyungsoo only with his skirt on.

 

the younger was on his knees, eating out his lover obediently. kyungsoo obviously enjoyed this as he pushed jongin's head further into him. he could feel that wet muscle stretching his rim and damn did kyungsoo shake from the pleasure.

 

he suddenly felt a digit being pressed inside of him and a loud moan broke out from him, the sounds going straight to jongin's cock, arising again from its mighty glory.

 

after kyungsoo's hole was pretty much stretched. jongin pinned kyungsoo against the wall, back still faced towards him.

 

he gripped his cock, teasing kyungsoo by prodding his tip against the gaping ring of flesh.

 

"put it i-in! fuck. i want you to fuck me good. please bury your cock inside my hole, i'll make it warm for you."

 

jongin was satisfied with the shorter's dirty talking as he slowly pushed in, kyungsoo's hole clenching and unclenching, adjusting to his boyfriend's size.

 

jongin is pretty fucking big.

 

the pace started out slow and kyungsoo still had strained moans but that eventually turned into pleasure as he begged his lover to go faster and slam into him deeper.

 

jongin reached out and pinched the other's perky nipples.

 

"you're so pretty like this. getting your tight asshole destroyed as i pound into you. you look really great in this skirt baby."

 

kyungsoo moaned at this and also pushed back, his movements matching with jongin's. they changed positions as kyungsoo pushed the latter on a seat, riding him like the good obedient little cowboy kyungsoo is.

 

jongin did sure love the sight of kyungsoo's flushed skin with mouth agape from the pleasure he was currently experiencing.

 

"your cock r-really does fill me up." kyungsoo leaned forward and captured those plump lips in a hot make out session, bodies still flushed against each other and matching one's movements.

 

jongin left hickies on his boyfriend's neck and it looked beautiful like it was a paint, prettily displayed on the fair clean canvas.

 

the realization of them doing something so dirty just made jongin near on the edge, his pace becoming more fast and stronger with each pound.

 

he feels himself close as kyungsoo rolled his hips, reassuring jongin to spill inside him.

 

after a few more tiresome and sloppy thrusts, kyungsoo feels like he's on cloud nine when he feels his lover's cock come inside of him.

 

jongin pulled out and and he bit his lip at the white liquid that was dripping down his boyfriend's rim.

 

"you're a fucking devil kyungsoo."

 

"a charming devil _!"_

 


End file.
